


Anonymity

by lallyloo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim run into each other at a bar during shore leave.  Jim shows Spock how to be anonymous, and Spock gets brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in June 2010.

Jim doesn't expect to run into Spock at the bar. It's a ridiculous image, really. A crowd of dancing, yelling, drunken patrons, and then _there_ seemingly in the center of it all, a stiff-backed Vulcan, arms-crossed, sitting on a barstool.

Spock is still wearing his Starfleet uniform, and drinking what appears to be water. Jim smirks to himself at the idea it might be vodka. Not a chance.

He makes his way over, ignoring the leers he gets from people on the dance floor, and slaps his hand on Spock's shoulder. “Spock!”

Spock hadn't noticed him approaching and jumps slightly at the contact, before recognizing the voice and turning to speak to his Captain.

“Captain, it is--” Spock stops when he gets sight of Jim, his voice seems to catch in his throat. His eyes moved quickly down Jim's torso, before Spock stops himself and looks away.

“It is.. nice to see you, Captain. A rather unexpected surprise.”

Jim orders a drink from the bartender, before turning back to Spock with a laugh. “Unexpected? Spock, do you even know me? What else would I have been doing at the start of our shore leave?”

Spock takes a sip of water, and offers no response. Jim takes a swig from his beer, and then elbows Spock gently. “So what're you doing here?”

“Observing,” Spock says, his eyes fixed on the crowd. “I am fascinated by the recreational habits of other worlds.”

Jim laughs again. “It's pretty much the same as recreational habits on Earth, wouldn't you say?”

“That is the impression I've gathered so far, Captain, yes.”

“Spock, we're not on the bridge, call me Jim.”

“Yes, Jim.”

They sit side-by-side for awhile. Jim orders another beer, and Spock continues to sip his water.

Spock watches the patrons as they drink and dance and mingle, before slowly turning his focus to his Captain.

“Cap-- Jim, may I ask a personal query?”

“Of course, Spock. Anything.”

“What is the purpose of your casual attire?”

Jim glances down at his clothes, and then back up at Spock. “What do you mean?”

“From my observations I have ascertained that the majority of patrons in this establishment are dressed in a provocative fashion, and I assume their intention is to attract a partner.”

Jim laughs, and winks at Spock. “So you're wondering what _my_ intentions are this evening?”

Spock appears almost flustered for a moment, before he straightens his posture and continues his questioning.

“I simply meant, your attire is casual rather than provocative. What is the aim of your specific attire?”

“Spock, I appreciate your analytic mind, but you're reading too much into it,” Jim says with a smile.

He motions to his shirt and jacket. “I wanted to wear something other than my uniform. This is what I like wearing when I'm on shore leave.”

“And these,” Jim says, reaching down to slap his leg, “aren't much different from our regulation pants. Different material, but they're still black.”

Spock glances at Jim's pants, before snapping his focus back to the crowd.

“I must admit it is intriguing to see you dressed in street attire. You simply look like a civilian.”

Jim laughs again, and gives Spock a soft slap on the shoulder.

“That's exactly it,” he says quietly. “When I'm dressed this way I don't have to be a Starfleet Captain, I can just be Jim Kirk.”

Spock chances a glance at Jim out of the corner of his eye. “An interesting approach to shore leave, Jim.”

They sit quietly for several long minutes until Spock excuses himself to use the facilities. Jim orders another drink and continues watching the crowd while he waits for Spock to return.

Finally a dark figure catches his eye, and he turns to see Spock walking towards him. He's dressed completely in black, and his folded blue science uniform is slung neatly over his arm.

“Decided to give anonymity a try?” Jim asks as Spock takes his seat again.

“It seemed like an intriguing concept.”

“Well, good luck fending off the ladies now.”

“Fending off the.. women, Jim? To what are you referring?”

Jim laughs as he takes another swig of beer. “Come on, Spock, you know what I'm talking about.. Look.”

Jim points to the dance floor where a few patrons are already winking and waving to Spock, attempting to entice him.

“You're not an officer right now Spock. And apparently people can't seem to resist a tall, mysterious Vulcan.”

Jim glances across the bar, and notices a man with his eyes locked on Spock. “Not just the ladies, either,” he says, nudging Spock and tilting his head in the direction of the man.

Spock glances from the dance floor to to the man, and finally back to Jim. “It is highly unlikely they are interested in me.” He pauses for a moment before continuing quietly, “and I have no interest in them.”

“Well, whether you're interested or not, they're _definitely_ interested in you.”

“It is irrelevant.”

“Still, good to know you have options, right?”

Spock takes another sip of water and doesn't respond.

As the night goes on, the dance floor becomes increasingly crowded and several more people attempt to entice Spock to dance or accept a drink.

After watching Spock ignore and reject several interested patrons, Jim finally leans in and asks, “Spock, what's the point of testing out anonymity if you're not going to take advantage of it?”

“I have not been propositioned by someone I deem suitable.”

“Suitable?” Jim says with a grin. “Well, standards are good I suppose. But if you see anyone you want, let me know and I'll see what I can do to help.” He winks at Spock. “If you know what I mean.”

Spock raises an eyebrow. “Indeed, Jim?”

“Yeah, of course, Spock. I doubt you'll need my help though, everyone in the place seems to want you.”

Spock's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. “Define _everyone_.”

Jim pauses and gives him an odd look. “You know, all these people winking at you and trying to buy you drinks. Everyone. Can't blame them, you _do_ look pretty hot all in black.” Jim gives him another wink and a friendly pat on the back.

Spock is struck silent for a moment. He seems poised to say something, when Jim suddenly hops off his stool and sets his drink on the bar. “I'm gonna dance. Do you wanna come?”

“Vulcans do not dance.”

Jim grins and rolls his eyes. “Well, maybe _anonymous Vulcans_ dance sometimes.”

“Highly unlikely, Jim.”

“Suit yourself,” Jim says as he backs away from Spock. “Come join me if you change your mind though!” he manages to shout just before he's swallowed up by the crowd.

The beat pounds in Spock's ears as he attempts to covertly watch Jim from his barstool. The blond head keeps appearing through gaps as Jim moves through the wave of people. Finally Spock leaves his barstool and stands awkwardly at the edge of the crowd.

Several songs play as Spock watches Jim move amongst the dancing patrons. Jim's eyes are closed, and he's ignoring the people around him as some run their arms down his jacket and others simply watch – a little too close for Spock's liking.

“Hey,” a deep voice is in his ear. “You a Vulcan?”

It's the man from the bar, and he's teetering at Spock's side and speaking in a manner Spock can only deduce is some misguided form of seduction.

Spock nods. “Affirmative.”

“You wanna go somewhere?”

“Negative.”

The man leans in closer, and the smell of smoke and alcohol pierces Spock's senses. “I mean you and me. Let's go somewhere.”

“I ascertained the meaning of your words, and I am uninterested.”

The man leans against his side for a moment, as if waiting for Spock to change his mind, and then leaves with a grunt.

Spock's attention returns to the dance floor and he cranes his neck for a moment to locate Jim. Finally he spots a blond head surrounded by three Andorians. Jim seems unnerved by their presence, and bobs his head as he moves to the beat. Spock, however, feels a sudden twinge of jealousy as he watches someone else dance with Jim.

Without stopping to think, he cuts across the dance floor and steps directly in sight of his Captain.

“Hey!” Jim says with a grin, not missing a beat. “I was hoping you'd change your mind!”

“Jim,” Spock says quietly, as he stands awkwardly amongst the dancing patrons.

One of the Andorians moves closer and touches Jim's shoulder, attempting to dance with him, and Spock feels something inside him snap.

He steps forward, closing the gap between himself and Jim, and places his hands on Jim's forearms. The leather of the jacket is soft beneath his palms, and he grips it as Jim looks up at him curiously.

He doesn't stop swaying in front of Spock, as he asks, “something wrong?”

Spock shakes his head as he pulls one hand from Jim's arm and slips it inside his jacket. He slides it around Jim's hip, and pulls him closer.

Jim laughs softly against Spock's ear. “This wasn't what I meant when I said dancing.”

Spock tenses against him. “I apologize, Jim. Should I stop?”

“No.” Jim gives him a quizzical look as he moves against the stoic Vulcan. “No, you don't have to stop.”

He moves his own hand down to Spock's hip and gives him a little nudge, “If you want to dance you have to move with me though.”

“I am not sure--”

Jim pulls him closer so their hips are flush together, and pulls Spock with him as he sways. “Like this. Just move with me.”

Spock moves awkwardly as his hips rut against Jim's, and it takes a few beats before they finally find a rhythm. Jim's hand remains on Spock's hip, guiding him in the movement, as his other hand comes up to the back of Spock's neck. He pulls the Vulcan in towards him, so he can speak in his ear.

“You alright?”

Spock nods against the side of Jim's face. “I am well.”

“Good.”

The song changes again, and the tempo grows increasingly upbeat.

“You wanna keep dancing?”

Spock nods again, pressing himself harder against Jim. Spock feels an increasing tightness in his pants, and he pushes his erection against Jim's thigh. There's an audible gasp against the side of Spock's face as Jim notices the hardness rutting against him.

“Spock,” Jim says as he grips the back of Spock's neck tighter and pulls him close again to speak. “I'm not complaining, but what brought this on?”

Spock turns his head to speak into Jim's ear, “you suggested I take advantage of my anonymity. I am simply doing so.”

Jim laughs as he pulls back to look Spock directly in the eye. “And you thought you'd start with me?”

Spock wills himself to not look away. “I am starting with you, however I have no intention of going further than you.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means I am not interested in anyone other than yourself.”

Jim stares at him for a moment before leaning in close again. He breathes against Spock's neck for a second before replying. “Why didn't you just say so at the bar?”

“I could not predict your reaction.”

“So you thought you'd just grind with me on the dance floor?” The question seems mocking, but Spock can sense from Jim's tone that he is amused.

“I believe the important detail here is that I am making you aware of my intentions _now_.” Spock says as he pushes his hand up under Jim's gray shirt and thumbs at the skin there.

Jim doesn't respond, but at the admittance he slides his leg between Spock's and pulls them even closer. Both hands go to Spock's hips and he moves their bodies in time to the music. As Jim grows increasingly hard, his own erection rubs hot against Spock's leg with every sway of their hips.

Spock glances around at the crowd, and notices the people watching them. He feels a brief sense of embarrassment, as he ruts against his Captain on a dance floor, but it disappears when he remembers that in this moment he is completely anonymous. His hands come up to tug at Jim's jacket and Jim doesn't stop moving as Spock slides it off his body.

It falls to the floor beside them as Spock grips the fabric of Jim's shirt, and lifts it to display Jim's stomach. Jim's pants are slung low, displaying the angled lines of his hips and the taut skin of his stomach. Spock runs his fingers over the hard muscle there and tugs gently at the soft hair trailing down into Jim's pants.

Jim watches him for a moment waiting for Spock to meet his gaze. When Spock finally looks up, Jim tilts his chin towards him and gives him a few quick nods as if encouraging him to go further.

Spock grips Jim's half-bare hips and pulls him closer, so his mouth is an inch from Spock's own. There's a pause as Spock contemplates his next move, and then a frantic moment when his lips meets Jim's and they awkwardly mash together before Jim opens for Spock and allows his tongue entrance.

Spock quietly moans into Jim's mouth as his tongue licks and curls around Jim's own.

As the kiss deepens, the music changes again and becomes even more up tempo. Their pace quickens on the dance floor, and Spock's breath turns to panting as he seems almost overcome with the friction as they rub against each other.

Finally Jim pulls his mouth away from Spock's and reaches up to pull Spock's head closer so he can whisper in his ear. “You wanna take this outside?”

Spock nods frantically, his hips jerking against Jim as he seems to lose the rhythm. Jim stops moving and heads off the dance floor, pulling Spock along behind him.

Jim shoves the front door open and they both gasp as they breath in the fresh night air. They tumble over each other as they make their way around a corner and find themselves at the side of the building. 

Spock backs Jim into the wall, and buries his face in Jim's neck. Suddenly Jim is unsure what Spock wants, so he cautiously places a hand on Spock's hip. Spock pulls back suddenly and reaches down to grasp Jim's hands and bring them to the fly of his pants. He pushes at Jim's fingers, silently asking Jim to unbutton him.

At the motion, Jim kisses him softly for a second before he stops himself. “You sure about this?”

Spock's chest is heaving as he responds, “yes, Jim.”

Jim unbuttons and unzips the black pants, and Spock's breath hitches as Jim shoves his hand inside. Spock's legs seem to spread on their own accord, giving him easier access.

“Oh god..” Jim breathes into Spock's ear, as he grips the pulsing erection through Spock's briefs. “You're so hard.”

Spock's hands are frantically grasping at Jim's hair, as he buries his face in Jim's neck. His breath shudders as Jim palms him, and he can feel a growing wetness as his precum seeps through the fabric.

“I need-- I need--” Spock finds himself unable to form proper sentences, but Jim seems to sense what he's asking as he yanks down the front of Spock's briefs, effectively freeing his cock, and grips him skin-on-skin.

Spock's hips jerk as Jim gives him a few long slow tugs. “Yes..” he breathes against Jim's neck.

There's laughter nearby, and Spock turns to see a group of people walking by. They don't seem shocked by what's happening, but Spock tenses and stops his thrusting against Jim's hand.

“Hey,” Jim says against his ear, giving him another slow tug. “They don't know you, remember? You're alright.”

Spock turns his head away from the pedestrians, and buries it back into Jim's neck. He knows they're watching him. He knows they can see how close he is to losing it.

Jim is still whispering in his ear as he strokes him, and Spock blocks out everything except Jim's voice.

“They don't know who you are. You're nameless to them.”

Another long slow tug. Spock can feel himself teetering on the edge as his fingers clench in Jim's hair.

“But I know who you are.”

Jim slides his tongue along the shell of Spock's ear as he gives him a few quicker jerks, flicking his thumb over Spock's slit. He's stroking, long slow tugs mixed with short quick ones, and Spock is so close. He's gasping against Jim's neck as Jim pulls him to the breaking point.

“I know who you are,” Jim whispers as he pulls Spock over the edge. “Spock.”

Spock's body goes rigid then as his orgasm hits him.

“Jim..” Spock moans against his neck he pulses hot liquid over Jim's fist. His fingers are still entwined in Jim's hair, but a hand slips down to grasp Jim's shoulder as Spock attempts to remain upright. His breath is hot against Jim's neck and his body jerks as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

Finally the tremors in Spock's body seem to ease. Jim gives him a couple more slow tugs squeezing out every drop of cum, before he lets go and gently eases Spock's briefs back up into place.

Then Jim simply holds him there, his hands wrapped casually around Spock's waist. As Spock's breathing returns to normal he suddenly remembers Jim's own erection.

“You..” he whispers as he reaches down to unbutton Jim's pants.

Jim raises a hand to stop him. “No.”

Spock takes a step back. There's a look of confusion on his face as he tries to understand why Jim would refuse him. “You do not want..?”

Jim grabs one of Spock's hands and raises it to his mouth. He kisses the palm before replying, “I do want it, but later.”

“Later?”

“Yeah, later.” He gives Spock a playful shove and then pulls him back onto the sidewalk. “I've got an entire hotel suite and, as much fun as it would be to break it in on my own, I'd much rather have you there.”

Spock follows Jim to the bar entrance as Jim keeps talking. “We left my jacket and your uniform inside. Let's grab them and then head back to the hotel.” He pauses as he leans in to whisper, “I want to fuck you in your uniform shirt. That sound okay to you?”

There's a shy grin on Spock's face as he responds. “Yes, Jim.”


End file.
